monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Monster Hunter 4
MH4 Discussion Monster Hunter 4 is the latest release in the Monster Hunter series, developed by Capcom. It is the second game in the aforementioned series to be released on the Nintendo 3DS. Many updates and improvements have been made that set this sequel apart. There is a stronger emphasis on platforming than previously; walls can now be climbed more fluidly and in any direction, and for the first time Hunters can grab onto monsters and attack them. Environment are larger and occupy more vertical space, and the Feral Wyvern Virus mechanic makes many monsters more fearsome than ever. Various monsters from previous games return, most notably Rathalos, Rathian, Tigrex and Yian Kut-Ku - for a full list see MH4: Monsters. Two new weapon classes, the Insect Rod and Charge Axe, are also introduced in this game. In an interview, it was stated that Capcom intended to put far more effort into adventure and storyline, and there will be a group of traveling caravans. Underwater battling will not be present, however. New monsters include a mysterious black dragon named Goa Magara and an orange lemur-like Pelagus known as Kechawacha. In the TGS trailer, three new monsters were revealed. Nerusukyura, who uses webbing to cocoon the hunter,Tetsukabura, a large frog-like creature with huge tusks that dwells in moist areas, and a large Jhen Mohran-like beast known as Daren Mohran that inhabits the Great Desert. The February 2013 trailer also showcased a new armored snake-like monster known as Garara Ajara that seems to dwell in forests and a new giant serpentine-like monster that is similar to Raviente that will appear in this game, as seen in the third trailer.The Kushala Daora returns in this game along with Teostra. In another promotional video it was revealed that the Zinogre will be returning, along with Kirin. Two new Weapon Classes are introduced in this game, one of them being the Insect Rod. This double-ended staff is capable of quick fluid attacks like the Long Sword, but it also is capable of summoning a large Neopteron that will drain energy from monsters to boost the Hunter (in terms of attack, health, speed or defense) and propelling the hunter into the air in a polearm fashion. The second new weapon type is the Charge Axe, capable of transitioning between two different forms. Seemingly, it can be used as a large-scale Sword and Shield, or the blade and shield can be combined to form one large cutting weapon. It also appears to utilize different coatings and charged attacks. Your hunting journey begins in a market town, known as Barubaré, where many travelers and their caravans get together to sell goods and gather information. Barubaré is also where you'll meet the leader, who will recruit you as a part of his caravan troupe and provide you with an Insect Rod as your very first weapon. Aside from the leader, the caravan crew consists of his assistants, who acts as the quest receptionist; a traveling merchant; a blacksmith with his apprentice daughter; and finally a cooking Felyne. They'll help you every step of the way with their specialized skills, as you travel from land to land. The second village is called Naguri Village, which is an underground village populated by a tribe of mole-like people. Its volcanic surroundings make an ideal place for blacksmiths to create their finest work. There will be several villages other than the two revealed so far, which players will be able to visit upon completing certain quests and advancing in the game. These villages will have their own unique looks and characters. Every new destination also means more unlocked features from the rest of your caravan members. Additionally, players will freely be able to return to any previous villages at any given time in the game. The release of Monster Hunter 4 was delayed. The reason to postpone the release was made on the basis that further quality enhancements would be needed to meet fan expectations. Monster Hunter 4 eventually released in Japan on September 14, 2013. Special Items On the May 30th 2013, two Special Edition Nintendo 3DS LL's were announced to be released alongside Monster Hunter 4 in Japan. Their names are the "Goa Magara Black Version" and the "Airou White Version" On the June 3rd 2013, Capcom announced different editions for their game, exclusive to the E-Capcom store. The "complete set" includes a strap, a figure, a pouch and the game. Special Edition 3DS = http://www.capcom.co.jp/monsterhunter/4/topic_hard.html 31-monster-hunter-4-5.jpg 5a224_128_381725.jpg Gallery Click the Images to zoom in. For more Images, see 'Monster Hunter 4 Gallery'' |-|Gallery 1= Mh4 Gagua Confirmed.jpg|Ruins Field and Gargwa MH4 New Mysterious Monster.jpg|Mysterious new monster at the end of the trailer MH4 New Monster.jpg|New monkey-like monster, named Kechawacha MH4 Base Camp.png MH4 New Area 2.jpg MH4 New Area 1.jpg Action img 10.jpg|Felyne Comrades with Ballista Action img 09.jpg Action img 08.jpg Action img 07.jpg Action img 06.jpg Action img 04.jpg|Hunter grappling Kechawecha Buki 01 img05 l.jpg Buki 01 img06 l.jpg Buki 01 img01 l.jpg Buki 01 img02 l.jpg World img 10.jpg World img 05.jpg World img 04.jpg World img 03.jpg |-|Gallery 2= World img 02.jpg World img 01.jpg Buki 01 img03 l.jpg Buki 01 img04 l.jpg MH4background.PNG|Goa Magara Pic 2.jpg MH4 map.png|Ruins Field map Ransu.png|Tigrex Lance Insect Control Rod.png|Insect Staff MH4 bow.png|Bow Tumblr mcx9mak9G21r8xr76o1 500.jpg mh4_new_weapon_thumb.jpg|A silhouette of Monster Hunter 4 second new weapon File:MH4-Charge Axe Equipment Render 001.png|The new weapon type, the Charge Axe. World img 22.jpg World img 21.jpg Buki 13 img03 l.jpg|The Axe Mode of the Charge Axe Buki 13 img02 l.jpg|The Sword Mode of the Charge Axe CA (3).jpg CA (2).jpg CA sharpening.jpg |-|Gallery 3= CA attack rhenoplos.jpg CA Reload.jpg CA Combo.jpg Axe charge.jpg Newcharge axe.jpg mh4_felyne_custom_01_thumb.jpg|Felyne Customization subfelyne_02_thumb.jpg|Felynes attacking with tanks subfelyne_01_thumb.jpg MH4Home.jpg|Hunter's home as depicted in the game virus_img_01_thumb.jpg|Infected Tigrex infecting hunter with the '''Feral Wyvern Virus world_img_09.jpg|Monster Hunter 4 Dragon Ship|link=http://www.capcom.co.jp/monsterhunter/4/world.html world_09.jpg|Village People and Popo shown|link=http://www.capcom.co.jp/monsterhunter/4/images/world_09.jpg World img 27 03.jpg World img 27 04.jpg Monster img 09 03.jpg Monster img 09 01.jpg Monster img 09 02.jpg 2013-05-31-155734.jpg 2013-05-31-155727.jpg 2013-05-31-155712.jpg |-|Gallery 4= 2013-02-21-151244.jpg MH4 Jhen.jpg|Daren Mohran File:Daren Mohran Screenshot.png File:Mystery MH4 Monster Screenshot.png Mh4 swordmode 04 thumb.jpg Mh4city.jpg World img 27 05.jpg World img 06 04 thumb.jpg World img 27 01.jpg World img 29.jpg World img 31 02.jpg World img 31 03.jpg World img 31 04.jpg Monster-Hunter-4 2013 07-11-13 001.jpg Monster-Hunter-4 2013 07-11-13 002.jpg Monster-Hunter-4 2013 07-11-13 005.jpg Monster-Hunter-4 2013 07-11-13 004.jpg Monster-Hunter-4 2013 07-11-13 003.jpg Monster-Hunter-4 2013 07-11-13 008.jpg Monster-Hunter-4 2013 07-11-13 007.jpg |-|Gallery 5= Monster-Hunter-4 2013 07-11-13 006.jpg 20130711_224017.jpg 20130725_004835.jpg|Insect Staff Upgrade 20130725_005415.jpg|Generu Serutasu 20130725_005428.jpg 20130725_010005.jpg 20130725_010019.jpg 20130725_010421.jpg Maps).png|MH4 map Zinogre mh4(3).jpg Zinogre mh4(4).jpg Zinogre mh4(5).jpg 20130807 225214 thumb.jpg 20130807 225144 thumb.jpg 20130807 225337 thumb.jpg 20130807 225309 thumb.jpg World 04 02.jpg 2013-08-08-15-53-48.jpg 2013-08-08-15-52-11.jpg |-|Gallery 6= 2013-08-08-15-52-02.jpg 2013-08-08-15-51-42.jpg 2013-08-08-15-58-44.jpg 2013-08-08-15-58-58.jpg 2013-08-08-15-58-00.jpg File:MH4-Great Sword Equipment Render 001.png Arena mh4(1).jpg Arena mh4(2).jpg Arena mh4.jpg Arena quest mh4.jpg Life-visual 02.png Test.jpg L 521c24c5e9e5d.jpg L 521c24d225bd2.jpg L 521c24d17ab4b.jpg Yian garuga mh4(2).jpg Yian Garuga mh4(4).jpg MH4Linnorm (2).png 006 (4).jpg New lg monster (4).jpg |-|Gallery 7= Rathalos mh4(1).jpg Rathalos mh4(5).jpg Rathalos mh4(2).jpg cat fish plesi.jpg|Felyne Fishing out plesi mh4 award screen.jpg|award screen mh4 faces.jpg|character faces mh4 guild card pose.jpg|guild card mh4 guild cardss.jpg|guild card mh4 guild hall.jpg|guild hall mh4 hairs.jpg|hair styles mh4 hunters 4 hire.jpg|hunters for hire mh4 scylla series armor.jpg|scylla series armors mh4 some felyne armors.jpg|felyne armor mh4 some hammers.jpg|some hammers recruiting felynes.jpg|felyne recruiting MH4-SA Weapon Screenshot.png|Switch Axe MH4-Gore Magala Figure.jpg Daren Mohran Screenshot 001.png Daren Mohran Screenshot 002.png Daren Mohran Screenshot 004.png |-|Gallery 8= MH4-Dara Amadyura Screenshot 001.png|Dara Amadyura MH4-Dara Amadyura Screenshot 002.png MH4-Dara Amadyura Screenshot 003.png 064 thumb.jpg|Monster Hunter 4 Star Rook Armour and Charge Axe|link=http://www.siliconera.com/2013/10/23/monster-hunter-never-knights-shining-armor-now/ Videos Monsters Main Article: MH4: Monsters. *One confirmed new Fanged Beast, Kechawacha. *A new monster of ??? classification, Goa Magara. *The TGS 2012 trailer also revealed Tetsukabura, a frog-like creature with huge tusks, and Nerusukyura, a Chelicera that resembles a spider and uses its web to ensnare both prey and Hunters. *At TGS 2012 a trailer was released showing an unnamed Great Desert monster, Daren Mohran. It doesn't appear to be a subspecies of Jhen Mohran, but rather an entirely new monster. *On a Nintendo Direct trailer, two new monsters were revealed in the trailer. One known as Garara Ajara, a snake-like monster with strange plates on its back and tail.The other, a unknown serpentine-like monster known as Dara Amadyura that can burrow into the ground and is fought in a special area. *Famitsu scans revealed two new monsters, Aruserutasu, an insect monster with huge wings that likes to prey on the hunter and Sukuagiru, amphibian monsters in the Frozen Sea that somewhat resemble sharks. *On the MH4 and GYAKUTEN5 Nintendo Direct, they showed a trailer that revealed Zaboazagiru, a giant shark-like amphibian monster found living in the Frozen Sea that is the adult form of Sukuagiru. They also revealed Generu Serutasu, a strange scorpion/earwig-like monster that has a strange relationship with Aruserutasu. *Monster Hunter 4 also introduces three monster classes into the series. These classes are the Chelicerata, Amphibian, and Snake Wyvern class. *In terms of small monsters, Melynx, Velociprey, Genprey, Ioprey, Jaggi, Conga, Aptonoth, Kelbi, Gargwa, Delex, Bnahabra, Slagtoth, Rhenoplos, Popo, Remobra, and Altaroth are all confirmed to return. *Velocidrome, Gendrome, Iodrome, Great Jaggi, Congalala, Emerald Congalala, Lagombi, Yian Kut-Ku, Blue Yian Kut-Ku, Yian Garuga, Gypceros, Purple Gypceros, Rathalos, Azure Rathalos, Silver Rathalos, Rathian, Pink Rathian, Gold Rathian, Khezu, Red Khezu, Basarios, Gravios, Black Gravios, Tigrex, Tigrex Subspecies, Zinogre, Stygian Zinogre, Kushala Daora, Teostra, Deviljho, Brachydios, Akantor, Rajang, Kirin, Fatalis, and Crimson Fatalis all return from previous games. *Plesioth appears near the Chico Village coast. It cannot be fought, but can be fished out with a net, allowing the Hunter to obtain Plesioth materials for use in equipment crafting. Trivia *Felyne Comrades are back in place of the two Shakalakas, Cha-Cha and Kayamba. *Felyne Comrades now have in-Quest dialogue, much like Cha-Cha and Kayamba. *Many monsters from the earlier generations return, such as Tigrex, Velociprey, Velocidrome and Yian Kut-Ku. *Hunters can now attack in midair if jumping off a ledge. With these aerial attacks, hunters can climb onto monsters' backs. Hunters can jump with certain attacks even without requiring the use of a ledge. *While riding on a monster's back, it is possible to continue attacking through roars if the appropriate Earplugs skill is active. *Hunters are able to carry an egg while climbing, or even use consumable items. The climbing animations themselves are faster too. *Unlike the previous game (Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate) on 3DS, online features are implemented into this game without any need of additional hardware or software. When in a lobby, players can type messages to others, but during quests communication is limited to the list of shoutouts. *All weapon types from the previous games return with some new moves. *Unlike in previous generations, even Blademasters have a page in their pouch for Gunner ammo. This is useful for carrying spare ammo for Gunners in multiplayer without them taking up space among the other items. In addition, an extra pouch page is added for both Hunter types during a quest. Category:Games